


Be At Your Side

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad Law in one country, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Not Beta Read, Outing, Prompt Fill, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's take place at the olympics games, the game was Russia vs Canada. Where Sid & Geno are playing against. Something happen to Sid during the game that after will reveal the relationship of Sid and Geno;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt : http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3088.html?thread=3930896#cmt3930896
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

t's Olympics, with the game Canada vs Russia, the game was really serious and the game was tied.  
Unfortunately a bad cross check happens to Sid where after the hit he was sitting on the ice and he was very hurt and screaming.  
  
"My leg.... I don't feel it..." say Sid  
  
Everyone was near to him, Geno was the first one who was near of Sid  
  
"Honey, it's will be alright I'm here" say Geno who was trying to be here for Sid and support him  
  
The doctor arrives for help Sid for taking him to do the test and go to hospital and Geno was at the side of Sid to help him for leave the ice.  
  
Then some players say to Geno "Why are you leaving? The game is not finished, it's only the 2nd Period. We need you. It's the Olympics. You will have problems !"  
  
Then Geno answer "Right now my husband needs me, I have to be here for him."  
  
Lots of guys were surprised to hear that of Geno, especially with everything about what happen in Russia with a gay couple. And also because the Olympics are in Russia...

At this moment Geno doesn't care about what happen in his future, all he wants is to be with Sid and support him, it's his husband. He also touches his ring that he had put with his necklace.  
Sid & Geno are together for maybe 5 years now and married since 2 years. Only closes friends know that they are married and the team. But they wanted to keep it low.  
  
Sid goes in the hospital, where Geno has not left his side. The verdict of the hospital is "Broken leg" Sid and Geno were so sad, then Sid tell Geno "I'm so sorry Geno"  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Because of my injury and the fact that you have revealed that we are married"  
  
"I don't care Sid, the most important is you and your recovery"  
  
"G... But what about your country..."  
  
"I will deal with it later, and if I can't be back in Russia, I will be Canadian and be with you, it's no problem. You are my husband"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Geno rest everytime with Sid for that he could heal and do his recovery. The news about the fact that they are married the next day. It's was a surprise for lots of people, where many newspaper didn't know what to say about this. Unfortunately Geno was not with Team Russia anymore.  
  
But one surprise happens for the next Olympics, where Geno was with Sid with the colors of Canada.

**END**


End file.
